Eras tu
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de que un malentendido separa a Arnold y Helga ellos se vuelven a encontrar pero ella ya no está sola que hará Arnold para recuperar a Helga ( song fic)
1. Chapter 1

Eras tú

Re edición

Atención No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de las canciones que aquí se muestran los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Creig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Capitulo uno

Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que se vieron, fue un día muy triste para ambos ya que Helga la eterna enamorada de Arnold y Arnold que recién descubre sus nuevos sentimientos hacia su matona personal que había rescatado a sus padres,serían separados por un malentendido que cambiaría su vidas.

Flashback

Arnold ahora con sus padres regresaba a Hillwood por un corta temporada , porque Arnold sabía que después de regresar el y sus padres se mudarian a New York, el quería despedirse de sus amigos y hablar con la recién nueva dueña de su corazón y decirle que la amaba ,el avión de Arnold en el que venía el y sus padres aterrizó un cuatro de abril siendo recibido por sus amigos y familiares el no dijo nada en ese momento ,pero sabia que el no podía irse sin despedirse y sabía que no podía irse sin decirle a Helga que la amaba asi que citó a todos sus amigos con excepción de Helga en el campo Gerald

_ porque nos citaste aquí Arnold dijeron todos

_ es que tengo que informar algo a todos

_ que es Arnold

_ es que me mudare a New York dijo este apenado

_ que! preguntaron todos

_ si así es me mudare

_ cuando te vas

_ en unas horas

Al pobre de Arnold no lo dejaban ir de ahí querían que lo que dijo Arnold no fuera cierto,fue hasta la siete de la tarde que el abandono el campo Gerald , Arnold volvía cabizbajo al sunset arms pues quería hablar con Helga pero el tiempo no se lo permito ya que el se irá de Hillwood a las ocho de la tarde , el llegó al sunset arms y fue recibido por sus padres

_ Arnold estás listo

_ si papá sabes que si, ya tengo lista mi maleta respondió con pocos ánimos

_ ha se me olvidaba hijo Helga te está esperando en la azotea

_ Helga ! pregunto el curioso

_ si ve y habla con ella rápido nos vamos en un hora

_ iré rápido padre

El subió rápido a la azotea y se encontró a una Helga sin coletas , sin moño, con el cabello suelto y guitarra en mano

_ Helga dijo Arnold

_ dime que no es cierto decía Helga al borde de las lágrimas refiriéndose a la mudanza de Arnold

_ dime que no es cierto repito ella gritando

_ lo lamento Helga pero si es cierto y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

_ Helga decía Arnold tratando de hablar con ella para decirle lo que siente

_ cállate cabeza de balón

_ por favor Helga necesito hablar contigo

_ cállate Arnold

_ si está va a ser la última vez que yo te vea te diré todo en una canción

eras tu ( Leonel García)

 _ **la constante sensación de**_

 _ **Que todo irá mejor aunque**_

 _ **No tuviera explicación**_

 _ **Ese tono casi azul**_

 _ **Que tenía toda la luz**_

 _ **Y el sutil toque de perfección**_

 _ **Es voz que me llegaba**_

 _ **Cuando estaba frente al mar**_

 _ **Que calmaba todo en mi interior**_

 _ **No estaba en mi imaginación**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Eras tú la (el) que daba ese mundo**_

 _ **Es color eras tú**_

 _ **Con tu amor**_

 _ **Eras tú ese brillo ese resplandor**_

 _ **La gota de magia en ese sabor**_

 _ **Eras tú mi amor**_

 _ **la total seguridad de que**_

 _ **Nada iba a fallar de qué no podríamos fracasar**_

 _ **Esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar**_

 _ **Ni en la más profunda obscuridad**_

 _ **Esa nueva cualidad de**_

 _ **Poder adivinar**_

 _ **Lo que es falso de lo que es verdad**_

 ** _Han abandonado la ciudad_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Eras tú mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tú mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tú_**

 ** _Grito ( nooooooo)_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Eras tú mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tú mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tú_**

Arnold estaba en shock por la canción que le acaba de cantar Helga, en pocas palabras eso era todo lo que soño desde que el se enamoró de ella y impulsiva mente la beso queriendo que ese beso dura la vida que el estaría sin ella y ella sin el

_porque lo hacés pregunto bañada en llanto

_ Helga te amo

_ no lo digas ahora que te vas

_ pero es así

_ en eso llegan los padres de Arnold

_ hijo es ahora de irnos

_ pero papá aún no termino aquí

_ vete cabeza de balón

_ Helga

_ vete Arnold

Y sin mas el se fue y no regresaría dentro de siete años

Fin del flashback

Ahora de regreso al presente Arnold iba recostado en el Packard del abuelo ahora de sus padres, el iba escuchando música en su celular de camino a Hillwood

Poco ( Paula Rojo)

 _ **Es raro explicar cómo nos conocimos**_

 _ **Dos almas que al pasar**_

 _ **Unieron su destino**_

 _ **Nadie supo decifrar nos hicimos amigos**_

 _ **En la puerta de aquel bar**_

 _ **Juntamos los caminos**_

 _ **No ya no podremos borrar aquel**_

 _ **Verano junto al mar**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Poco que la vida simplemente sabe a poco**_

 _ **Y no quiero consolarme**_

 _ **Con soñarte**_

 _ **Solo quiero imaginarte y poder**_

 ** _Verte y sentirte aquí mi lado_**

 ** _Y adorarte y tirar mi historia_**

 ** _En alguna parte_**

 ** _Escribir un libro blanco_**

 ** _Con tu nombre_**

 ** _Mil enfados sin razón_**

 ** _Nos hicieron más fuertes_**

 ** _Mi pasado se enteró_**

 ** _Mi futuro es tu presente_**

 ** _Me quede sin corazon_**

 ** _De tanto imaginarte me quede sin la canción_**

 ** _Que quise regalarte_**

 ** _Y yo que temí siempre al amor_**

 ** _No supe verlo y ahora todo sabe a poco_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Solo quiero imaginarte y_**

 ** _Poder verte y sentirte aquí mi lado_**

 ** _Y adorarte y tirar mi historia en alguna parte_**

 ** _Escribir un libro blanco_**

 ** _Con tu nombre_**

 _ **y los años pasarán**_

 ** _Dormiré abrazada(o)_**

 ** _A tu recuerdo que siempre_**

 ** _Será_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Solo quiero imaginarte_**

 ** _Y poder verte_**

 ** _Y sentirte aquí mi lado y adorarte_**

 ** _Y tirar mi historia en alguna parte_**

 ** _Escribir un libro blanco_**

 ** _Con tu nombre_**

 ** _Con tu nombre_**

No se olvida ( franco de Vita)

 _ **Todo cambia ya lo sé**_

 _ **Pero hay cosas que se resisten**_

 _ **No pretendo ser distinto**_

 _ **Metí la pata mas de una vez lo sé**_

 _ **Pero yo nunca te olvide**_

 _ **Porque eres de esas cosas**_

 _ **Que por más que pasa el tiempo**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **No no se olvida**_

 _ **Eso besos que me diste**_

 _ **No sé olvida**_

 _ **Hay que tener mala memoria**_

 _ **No no se olvida**_

 ** _Por más que pongo a remojar_**

 ** _Tus huellas no se quitan_**

 ** _Y eso no se olvida_**

 ** _Todo viene todo va_**

 ** _Pero hay quien se queda en el medio_**

 ** _No pretendo convencerte_**

 ** _Solo quedate un poco más_**

 ** _Después de ti_**

 ** _Que puedo esperar_**

 ** _Si tú eres de esas cosas que_**

 ** _Por más que pasa el tiempo_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _No no se olvida_**

 ** _Por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_**

 ** _No se quitan_**

 ** _Y a pesar que voy perdiendo_**

 ** _Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_**

 ** _Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_**

 ** _Si te debo tantas cosas_**

 ** _Que no se como pagarte_**

 ** _Y eso no se olvida_**

 ** _Y eso no se olvida_**

 ** _No sé olvida el aire si hace falta pa'vivir_**

 ** _No sé olvida el cielo_**

 ** _No se olvida el cielo_**

 ** _Si algún día estuviste ahí_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _No no se olvida_**

 ** _Por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_**

 ** _No sé quitan_**

 ** _Y eso no se olvida_**

 ** _Y eso no se olvida_**

 ** _Por más que el tiempo pase_**

 ** _Yo jamás te olvidare_**

 ** _Por más que el tiempo pase_**

 ** _Yo nunca te olvidare_**

El vuelve a acomodar el asiento en su posición original mientras es visto con enojo por su padre

_ no puedo creer que te hayas echo expulsar de la última secundaria en el que no tenías mancha en tu historial

_ ya te dije que solo me defendí

_no se porque te volviste así aislado inclusive violento a veces

_si lo sabes

_ Arnold se volvió así porque vivió un infierno en New York ,ya que los maltratos que recibía de Helga eran como caricias en comparación a los que recibía en New York

_ fue por qué me aleje de Helga

Fin del primer capítulo

Aquí les traigo un re edición del primer capítulo de eras tú gracias the Wonderlandches y Sakura ayase por hacerme ver los fallos ortográficos y si aun así no se entiende hágamelo saber me despido iberius fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Eras tu

Nota no poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de los personajes excepto los que yo creé los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Creig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Capítulo 2

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Helga regresaba a Hillwood , había estado en Seattle Washington aunque no muy lejos de Hillwood fue bueno para ella después de la partida de Arnold y la mentira que Olga le dijo

Flashback

Olga pasaba por el sunset arms y vio a Helga en la azotea llorando y Arnold suplicándoles a sus padres quedarse en Hillwood

_ papá yo no puedo ir si ella me ama dijo Arnold

_lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada respondió Miles

_ si puedes, podemos quedarnos ,yo puedo quedarme

_ Arnold pasamos nueve años sin ti crees que vamos a soportar estar lejos de ti

_ papá yo la amo

_ lo sé pero no hay nada que hacer

_ pero

_ Arnold Philip Shortman vendrás con nosotros y es la última palabra

_ pero

_ sin pero es lo mejor para nosotros

_ para nosotros o para ustedes

"Y sin mas subió al auto dejando un pedazo de su alma Hillwood

;"Olga vio esto sabía los sentimientos que Helga tenía sobre su compañero rubio con cabeza de balón y sabía que sentiría triste al saber que Arnold tuvo que decidir entre sus padres y ella ,así que se le ocurrió mentir algo que Olga no hacía muy a menudo, cuando Helga llegó a casa hablaría con ella.

_ hola Helga

_ hola Olga respondió ella sin ánimo ya que estaba triste

_ Helga porque estás así viendo el deteriorado estado de humor

_es que Arnold se fue dijo sabiendo que su hermana sabía sobre su sentimientos hacia Arnold

_ y lo peor es que el se quería quedar

_ enserio porque yo pasé por ahí y el estaba normal incluso parecía querer irse

_ maldito Arnold dijo con irá al escuchar la mentira

_pero te he de olvidar.

A los dos meses a Olga se le ocurrió que Helga y sus padres se mudaran con ella a Seattle por que el estar en Hillwood le podría afectar a Helga , Helga se consiguió un novio llamado Desmond ,el la quería y Helga se dejaba querer por el pero el amor que siente o sentía por Arnold era más fuerte , cada vez que algo o alguien se lo recordaba ella inmediatamente se ponía a llorar sobretodo cuando ella escuchaba la canción que ella le dedicó eras tú ( Leonel García), así que después de siete años Olga creyó que Helga estaba lista para que su últimas heridas con respecto a su amor rubio cicatrizaran, pero ella no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que le hizo a Helga al mentirle y todo el daño que ella sufrió por lo que ella creía que era un mentira blanca , pero ella no sabía que no existe mentira blanca

_ no puedo creer que me hayas echo dejar a mi novio en Seattle dijo Helga

_ ya te lo dije fue idea de mi papá venir aquí respondió Olga mintiendo

_ además solo será una temporada

_ eso dijiste la última vez y terminamos siete años ahí

_ solo espero poder superar los recuerdos de el dijo Helga refiriéndose a Arnold

_ yo también

Ella creyó que al mentirle le evitaba un daño, pero en vez de eso le causo uno mayor y no solo a ella si no aunque no lo sabía también a Arnold

fin del segundo capítulo esperó que les haya gustado esperaré sus reviews sin más me despido iberius fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Eras tú/  
No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Creig Bartlett ni de los personajes excepto los que yo creé ni poseo los derechos de las canciones que aquí se muestran

"Capitulo tres

Pero el destino era un cabron los volvería a reunir pero ya nada sería como antes, ahora era Arnold el que tenía que luchar por el amor de su adorada rubia , y Helga enterra el amor que siente por Arnold en el fondo de su corazón , Arnold tendrá que jugar sucio algo que el antiguo Arnold nunca haría pero es Arnold está enterado bajo una losa de siete años.

Arnold una vez llegado al sunset arms desempaco sus cosas y inhaló el aire de Hillwood estaba por fin en casa después de tantos años

_ por fin estoy en casa dijo feliz

_ hola Arnold dijo Phil

_ abuelo hace mucho que no te veo

_ si ya te extrañamos hombre ya no tan pequeño

_ abuelo y Helga pregunto con la esperanza de que aún estuviera ahí

_ lo siento Arnold ella se mudo a Seattle dos meses después de que te fuiste

_ ohh dijo Arnold con tristeza

Arnold subió de inmediato a su antigua habitación que estuviera vacía estos años que él no estuvo, después de acomodar todas sus cosas el bajo al lobby y tomo las llaves del Packard del abuelo,pero su padre lo detuvieron antes de irse

_ adónde vas Arnold

_ ya te lo dije que me quiero inscribir en un escuela de música y canto que hay en Hillwood

_ si eso lo sé pero no sería mejor que te llevemos nosotros

_ ah papá sabes que soy muy prudente con el carro

_ si como fuiste prudente al golpear a ese chico en la última escuela de NY que no tenías registro negativo en tu historial

_ ya te dije que solo me defendí

_ el y las personas como el lo merecían

_ si no tienes otra pregunta me voy

Mientras tanto en la casa Pataki Helga se vestía, una camisa rosa pantalones caqui y zapatos de color blanco ya no usaba su moño rosa lo tiene guardado en caja junto los libros y libros de poemas en honor a Arnold, decía que todo eso era parte de su historia ,una historia que se terminó con una mentira, ella irá al mismo lugar donde Arnold irá

_ adiós familia horita vengó

_ a donde vas

_ voy a inscribirme en una escuela de música y canto

Arnold fue el primero en llegar vestía una sudadera negra con capucha pantalones desgastados y su gorra azule debajo de la capucha

_ hola le dijo a la recepcionista

_ hola respondió está

_ que necesita

_ vengo a inscribirme a esta escuela

_ cuál es su nombre

_ Arnold Shortman

_ok listo

En eso llega Helga choca con el y le dice

_ oye tonto fíjate por donde caminas

_ la que debe fijarse es otra lo dijo solo viendo los cabellos de la rubia

El pensó que era otra cabeza hueca superficial pero lo que no sabía que estaba frente al amor de se vida

Al día siguiente el se inscribió en la secundaria PS 115, la de sus antiguos amigos es la PS 116

El iba a la escuela de música cuando se encuentro con Gerald

_ Arnold eres tú

_ si soy yo Gerald

_ cuanto sin vernos

_ porque estás aquí Arnold

_ es que me expulsaron de la última escuela de NY en la que mi historial no estaba registrado

_ tu expulsado decía sin poder crearlo Gerald

_ si me hizo falta Helga

_ Helga !

_ si me había enamorado de ella

_ que pasó porque cuando Helga se fue dijo pestes de ti

_ Gerald ella me amaba

_ que pasó en la azotea del sunset arms

_ como sabes eso

_ dijo que pasó algo en la azotea

_ Gerald te cuento otro día es que se me hace tarde para ir a mi escuela de música

_ok nos vemos

_ y ah Gerald no les digas a nadie que estoy aquí

_ descuida no diré nada

Arnold llegó a la escuela todo normal el siempre con su capucha que no le permitía que se le viera la cara, hasta un receso Helga se saludaba con los demás alumnos de esa escuela y un montón de niñas empezaron a ver a Arnold ya que consideraban actrtivo el misterio detrás de la identidad de Arnold

_ hola dijo Helga

_ hola Helga dijo Amber

_ que tanto ven

_ que estás ciega Helga a es muchacho

_ me voy a presentar dijo Amber

_ descuida ya va Helga

Arnold en el límite de el patio escuchaba música hasta que Helga llego

_ hola dijo Helga

_ hola Dijo Arnold sin ganas aparentes de querer iniciar una conversación

_mi nombre es Helga g Pataki

_ Helga pregunto Arnold en shock

_ si te lo acabo de decir

_eres tu realmente Helga

_ me conoces pregunto ella

_ soy yo Arnold quitándose la capucha

_ no pude ser

_ se supone que estabas en NY

_ vine por que me expulsaron de la escuela en el donde estaba

_ todo porque me faltabas

_ te faltaba si estuviste feliz en irte

_ quien te dijo esa reverenda estupidez

Helga estaba sorprendida ya que Arnold nunca hablaba así, después de unos segundos respondió

_Olga

_ no sé porque le hiciste caso yo te amo

_ no es cierto no me amas

_ te lo demostré

Entonces la beso, la beso con fuerza pero a la vez ternura, la beso con necesidad ,con pasión hasta que está lo alejo

_ aun me amas

_ no y no importa tengo novio

_ y ya no te amo

_me importa un cacahuate si tienes novio voy a luchar por ti

Y el le canto una canción

 _ **aunque ahora estés con el(Ricardo Montaner)**_

 ** _Injustamente estás pidiendo que te olvide_**

 ** _Que de la vuelta y te abandone_**

 ** _Para siempre_**

 ** _Dices que él no se merece este castigo_**

 ** _Que tu amor me haya elegido_**

 ** _Y que yo no quiera perderte_**

 _ **hazle caso al corazón yo te**_

 _ **Lo pidió**_

 _ **Probablemente no haz querido**_

 _ **Lastimarlo y estás diciéndole**_

 _ **Mentiras de los dos**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Oh qué no sabes que**_

 _ **Solo con miranos están fácil**_

 _ **Delatarnos que morimos por amor**_

 _ **Yo no voy a resignarme**_

 _ **Y que me perdone dios**_

 _ **Yo te amare aunque no estés a mi lado y**_

 _ **No me quieras escuchar**_

 _ **Aunque diga que has cambiado y**_

 _ **Que te tengo que olvidar**_

 _ **Yo te seguiré buscando**_

 _ **Te seré**_ _ **incondicional**_

 _ **Yo te amare porque**_

 _ **Sigo enamorado y jurado serte**_

 _ **Fiel porque tienes que aceptarlo**_

 _ **Que me amas tu tambien**_

 _ **Porque estás pensando en mí aunque ahora**_

 _ **Estés con el**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Yo te amare porque sigo**_

 _ **Enamorado y he jurado serte**_

 _ **Fiel porque tienes que aceptarlo**_

 _ **Que me amas tu tambien**_

 _ **Porque está pensando**_

 _ **En mi**_

 _ **Aunque ahora estes con el**_

 _ **Coro**_

 ** _Yo te amare porque sigo enamorado_**

 ** _Y he jurado serte fiel_**

 ** _Porque tienes que aceptarlo_**

 ** _Que me amas tu tambien_**

 ** _Porque estás pensando en mí_**

 ** _Aunque ahora estes con el_**

_ que te quede claro algo tú eres mi pasado el es mi presente

_ y yo seré tu futuro

_ olvídalo cabeza de balón ya te olvide

_ no es cierto lo supe por el beso te di

Arnold acaba de comenzar una cruzada para recuperar a Helga y lo hará según el , mientras Helga lucha contra sentimientos que hacía enterados en su corazón tal vez Arnold pueda hacerlos salir

Fin del tercer capítulo esperó que les haya gustado esperaré las reviews sin más me despido iberius fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Eras tú

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de las canciones que aquí se muestran los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Creig Bartlett

Desmond sospechaba que Helga solo lo quería más no lo amaba sentía que ese verbo le pertenecía a alguien cuando Helga le decía parecía falso ,actuado , parecía una mentira ,un vil falacia no porque ella no lo quería si no su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más el siempre le pregunto y ella más de una vez le dijo que lo amaba y así pasaron los siete años

Regresando al presente una Helga eforica en la casa de Phebee

_ Phebee sal de una vez dijo Helga

_ que tienes pregunto esta

_ porque no me dijiste que Arnold había regresado

_ Arnold regreso?

_ no te hagas la inocente sabes de lo que hablo

_ no lo sé no sabía que Arnold había regresado

_ que no te contó tu novio con exceso de cabello

_ si no me lo ha dicho y él no me lo ocultaria a menos

_ a menos de que el se lo haya pedido

_ déjame hablar con el

_ para saber qué sabe

En eso recibe un mensaje de Arnold

_como diablos consiguió mi número

Era una letra de una canción

The scientist ( Coldplay)

 _ **come up to meet yo**_

Vengo a reunirme contigo

 ** _tell you i m sorry_**

a decirte que lo siento

 _ **you don't know how lovely you are**_

 _tu no sabes lo encantadora que eres_

 ** _i has to find you_**

tenia que encontrarte

 _ **tell you i need you**_

 _Decirte que lo siento_

 ** _tell you i ser you apart_**

decirte que me separé ti

 _ **tell me you secrets**_

dime tus secretos

 _ **and ask me you questions**_

y pregúntame tus preguntas

 _ **oh let's go back to star**_

oh vamos a regresar al inicio

 _ **Runnin' in circle**_

corriendo en círculos

 _ **comin' up tails**_

llegando a las colas

 _ **heads on the science apart**_

cabezas de la ciencia separadas

Coro

 _ **nobody said it**_ _ **was easy**_

nadie dijo que era facil

 _ **it's such a shame for us to apart**_

es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos

 _ **nobody said it was easy**_

nadie dijo que era fácil

 _ **no one ever said it would be this hard**_

nadie dijo jamás sería así de difícil

 ** _oh take me back to the star_**

Oh llévame de nuevo al inicio

 _ **i was just guessing**_

solo estaba imaginado

 _ **the numbers and figures**_

los números y figuras

 _ **questions of science**_

Las cuestiones de la ciencia

 _ **science and progress**_

ciencia y progreso

 _ **don't speak as loud as my heart**_

no hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón

 _ **tell me you love me**_

Dime que me amas

 _ **come back and hunt me**_

vuelve y enfrentame

 _ **oh when i rush to star**_

oh cuanto corro al inicio

 _ **coro**_

 _ **Chasin,tails**_

persiguiendi las colas

 ** _comin' back as we are_**

regresando a como éramos

Coro

 _ **im goin' back to star**_

 _voy a ir de nuevo al inicio_

 _Grito(ow woooh_

 _Ow wooh_

 _Ow woooh_

 _Ow woooh)_

_ maldito Arnold cree que con esto lo voy a volver a amar

_ Helga aún lo amas no es cierto

_ no lo amo

_ Helga no me mientas

_ te conozco se que un lo amas

_ está bien aún lo amo

_ que pasa con tu novio Desmond

_ lo quiero me siento feliz con el pero

_ pero no lo amas

_ lo llegaré a amar

_ Helga solo te harás daño

_ déjame hablar con Gerald para ver si sabía que Arnold está aquí

Después de llegar a casa de Gerald

_ Gerald sabías que Arnold está aquí

_ quién te lo dijo

_ lo sabías y no me dijiste

_ hey amor yo también me acabo de enterar y el me dijo que no le dijera a nadie

_pero lo sabías

_ si está tarde me lo encontré

_ maldición Gerald Helga está sufriendo porque el está aquí

_ ella sufriendo si como no Arnold si sufrió porque ella no estaba

_ si el quiso irse

_ Phebee sabes porque Arnold está aquí

_ para molestar a Helga y no dejarla ser feliz con su novio

_ sabes el motivo de porque Arnold está aquí

_ está aquí porque fue expulsado de la escuela NY donde el estudiaban

_ dice que esa era la única escuela donde el no estaba registrado

_ dice que fue porque le falto Helga

_ si y es asi porque se fue

_ se fue porque no tenía opción

_ hablé con sus padres hoy me dijeron que el les rogo , les imploro que no se fueran

_ pero y lo que dijo Olga que el quería irse

_ no lo sé mi amor parce mentira

_ eso no es todo me dijeron que se volvió aislado y incluso violento

_ debo decirle a Helga

_ no lo hagas no te creara

_ pero si es así porque dijo Olga que el estaba feliz en irse

_ no lo se parece que alguien miente y veo a Arnold y si creo que le falto Helga

Al día siguiente Arnold pidió a sus padres que lo cambiarán de escuela a la secundaria PS 116

_ bien parece que todo está en regla su hijo ahora forma parte de esta institución

_Arnold si quiere puede s ir al almuerzo mientras termino de llenar los papeles con tus padres

_ si

Arnold recorre los pasillos de su nueva escuela hasta llegar a la cafetería

_ oigan chicos y chicas ese no es Arnold dice Rhonda

_ que dice Helga

_ miren allá dicen Stinky

_es Arnold

_ está muy guapo dice Rhonda

_ maldito Arnold me sigio

En eso se acaba el almuerzo y ella se dirige a su casillero y el sigilosamente se acerca y le canta al oido

 _entre tus alas ( Camila)_

 ** _siempre fui esclavo de la libertad_**

 ** _De eso que saben flotar_**

 ** _Y que besan el cielo_**

 _ **y hasta a qué apareciste por ahí**_

 _ **Me decidí aterrizar**_

 _ **Y quedarme en tu suelo**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**_

 _ **Mi alma reconoció tu voz**_

 _ **Y así se fue detrás de ti**_

 _ **Mi corazón**_

 _ **Vuelo entre tus alas**_

 _ **Despierto entre tú calma y mi paz**_

 _ **Y mi razón**_

 _ **Viajo en tu mirada**_

 _ **Me elevas soy mejor**_

 _ **De lo que fui por ti**_

 _ **Amor**_

 ** _Y hasta hoy pensaba que la_**

 ** _Libertad estaba en otro_**

 ** _Lugar y hoy la llevo_**

 ** _Por dentro_**

 ** _Me asome al laberinto de_**

 ** _Tú amor aquí encontré_**

 ** _Mi verdad y en ti_**

 ** _Esta lo que quiero_**

 ** _Coro_**

 _ **Viajo en tu mirada**_

 _ **Me elevas soy mejor de**_

 _ **Lo que fui**_

 _ **Por ti amor**_

 ** _Viajo en tu mirada me elevas_**

 ** _Soy mejor de lo que fui_**

 ** _Por ti_**

 ** _Amor_**

 ** _Siempre fui esclavo_**

 ** _De la libertad_**

 ** _Contigo pudo_**

 ** _Tocar_**

 ** _Lo que soñé_**

 ** _Tanto tiempo_**

sin previo aviso el la besa ella se va derritiendo ( figurativamente) en los brazos de Arnold hasta que reacciona y lo empuja

_ jamás Arnold me vuelvas a besar

_ sé que aún me amas dice Arnold

_ lo comprobé con el beso te di

_ por favor Helga yo te amo

_ no es cierto

_ si lo es si fuera así no te hubieras ido

_ no tuve opción y para mí estar allá fue peor que el infierno

_ no lo diga estuviste encantado con irte

_ no es cierto Helga roge, implore, pero no pude convencerlos

_ está conversación termino tengo que ir a clases

Dos horas más tarde ya estaban en la escuela de música

_ oigan pongan atención dijo la maestra

_ si sería tan amable señor Shortman en quitarse la capucha y prestar atención

Este se la quita y voltea a ver a la maestra

_ así esta mejor , necesito dos alumnos para representar a la escuela en el próximo recital

En eso Arnold y Helga se les cruza un idea

_ genial así le demostrare que el es asunto pasado pensó Helga

_ genial así podré conquistarla de nuevo

_ voluntarios dijo la maestra

_ yo dijo Helga

_ yo también dijo Arnold

_ está bien el recital será el viernes cuatro de abril

_ perfecto pensó Arnold la recuperaré el mismo día que la perdí

Espero que les haya gustado prepárense para el final espero reviews iberius fuera


	5. Chapter 5

eras tu

capitulo cinco  
no poseo los derechos de los personajes de hey arnold exepto los que cree ni pose los derechos de las canciones que aqui se muestran

helga platicaba con su novio en Seattle

_oye Desmond dijo Helga

_que quieres mi amor respondio su novio pelinegro ojos cafes

_ el próximo viernes tendre un recital de canto y queria ver si pudieras venir

_y estare helga

mientras tanto la semana pasaba y llego el dia del evento, Arnold estaba listo para recuperar a su amada rubia haria cosas que el viejo arnold, el bienhechor, el que siempre respetaba los codigos morales no escritos y la persona mas pura en toda Hillwood no haría jugaria sucio, pero como dice el dicho "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

como dije el destino era un cabron al volver unir a nuestros protagonista y en vez de cerrar heridas aun frescas abriría otras mas por un mentira cruel. el evento empezo a las seis de la noche, en las gradas de un gimnasio donde se llevara acabo el evento estaban las familas de arnold y de helga , su novio mas abajo de estos y Gerald y phebe apoyando a sus respectivos amigos, la maestra dio inicio a las presentaciónes

_serian tan ambles de regalar un minuto de su atención dijo la maestra

_ gracias respondio al ver que la atención regresaba a ella

_hoy dos jovenes talentos nos delitaran con sus voces ellos son Helga G Pataki y Arnold Shortman

_ esta bjen el ecenario es todo tuyo helga

_ pero yo tenia entendido que iniciaria Arnold

_asi era pero Arnold quizo cambiar lugares

flashback

_maestra

_si diga señor Shortman

_ es cierto que yo iniciare el recital

_en efecto porque

_es que quisiera ir despues de Helga

_ porque?

_ es que me siento nervioso al iniciar yo

_ esta bien Helga iniciara el recital

fin del flashback

_ esta bien dijo resignada Helga

_Helga nos cantara pero me acuerdo de ti dedicada a Arnold Shortman

a Arnold no le hizo gracia que Helga le dedicara es cancion pero penso el que rie al último rie mejor

pero me acurdo de ti( cristina aguilera)

 ** _Ahora que mi vida se encuentra normal_**

 ** _Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar_**

 ** _Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_**

 ** _Ahora que me va muy bien_**

 ** _Ahora que con el tiempo_**

 ** _Logre superar aquel_**

 ** _Amor que por poco me llega a matar,no_**

 ** _Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_**

 ** _Ahora el fin vuelto ser yo_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo de ti_**

 ** _Y otra vez pierdo la calma_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo de ti_**

 ** _Y se me desgarra el alma_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo de ti_**

 ** _Y se borra mi sonrisa_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo de ti_**

 ** _Y mi mundo se hace trizas_**

 ** _Ahora que mi futuro empieza a brillar_**

 ** _Ahora que me han devuelto_**

 ** _La seguridad ahora ya no hay mas dolor_**

 ** _Ahora ya al fin vuelvo a set yo_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _Pero me acuedo de ti_**

 ** _Y se desgarra el alma_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo de ti_**

 ** _Y se borra mi sonrisa_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo de ti_**

 ** _Y mi mundo se hace trizas_**

 ** _Pero me acuerdo_**

_ahora Helga nos interpretara ángel de robbie willams( version yuridia) dedicada su novio Desmond , arnold pensaba que aunque ella dijera que se la dedicaba a su novio es cancion era para el

ángel( yuridia)

 _ **Asi es la ley**_

 ** _Hay un angel hecho para mi_**

 ** _Te conoci_**

 ** _el viento se me fue_**

 ** _Tal como llego_**

 ** _Y te falle te hize daño_**

 _ **Tantos años yo**_

 ** _Pase por todo sin pensar_**

 ** _Te ame sin casi amar_**

 ** _Y al final quien me salvo_**

 ** _El ángel que quiero yo_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _de nuevo tu_**

 ** _Te cuelas en mis huesos_**

 ** _Dejandome tu beso junto al corazón_**

 ** _Y otra vez tu abriendome tua alas_**

 ** _Me sacas de las malas_**

 _ **rachas de dolor**_

 ** _Porque tu eres el ángel que quiero yo_**

 ** _Cuando estoy fatal_**

 ** _Ya no sé que hacer_**

 ** _Ni donde ir_**

 ** _Me fijo en ti_**

 ** _Y te siento cerca pensando en mi_**

 ** _El cuerpo se me va_**

 ** _Hacia donde tu estas_**

 ** _Mi vida cambio_**

 ** _El angel que quiero yo_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _Y otra vez tu_**

 ** _abriendome tus alas_**

 ** _me sacas de las malas_**

 ** _Rachas de dolor_**

 ** _Porque tu eres el ángel que quiero yo_**

termindo Helga se dirigio a si a la grada donde se encontrarba su novio con varias preguntas en su mente que le haria a la rubia y presintiendo que su novia y Arnold habia un pasado que fue lo que daño a la rubia pero esperaría a que ella se abriera con el

_ahora arnold nos cantara mi corazón encantado _,Helga penso que si con esto lo planeba reconquistar era muy malo_ y se la dedica a Helga G pataki continuo la maestra

mi corazon encantado ( opening de dragon ball gt)

 ** _Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_**

 ** _A mi corazón deja encantado_**

 ** _Ven toma mi mano para_**

 ** _Huir de esta terrible obscuridad_**

 ** _En el instante que te volvi_**

 ** _Encontrar mi mente trajo a mi_**

 ** _Aquél hermoso lugar que cuando_**

 ** _Era niño fue tan valioso para mi_**

 ** _Quiero saber si acaso tu_**

 ** _Conmigo quieres bailar_**

 ** _si me das tu mano te llevare_**

 ** _Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad_**

 ** _Tal vez sigues pensando en el_**

 ** _No puedo saberlo pero_**

 ** _Sé y entiendo que amor_**

 ** _Necesitas tu y el valor_**

 ** _Para pelear en mi lo hallarás_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _Mi corazón encantado vibra_**

 ** _Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_**

 ** _Del universo que ambicionan_**

 ** _todos poseer_**

 ** _Voy amarte toda la vida_**

 ** _No me importa si aun_**

 ** _No te intereso_**

 ** _Ven toma mi mano_**

 ** _Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad_**

Helga llego con Desmond este esta apunto de preguntarle ciertas cosa y la rubia se disponia a beber un yahoo

cuando fuero interumpidos por la voz de la maestra

_ahora Arnold Shortman nos interpretara eras tu de Leonel Garcia, cuando Helga oyo eso escupio su bebida _y dijo es infeliz con rabia bajando otra vez al escenario osea algo como el backstage llamando la atencion de Arnold que pidio un momento antes de continuar

_que cres que haces dijo la rubia con ira

_ que cres que hago demostrate que te amo

_ con la cancion que alguna ves tu me cantaste

_eres un infeliz

_ah no le has dicho a el lo que a pasado entre nosotros

_no porque eres mi pasado y no te amo

_ eso lo dices porque segun tu te herí con algo que no estaba en mi control

_dejame ser feliz con alguien mas

_ no se que aun me amas

_ por favor no lo hagas

_esta bien no lo hare si le dices que me amaste

_no lo puedo hacer

_ _entoces te veo despues cuando estes soltera

_maldito Arnold

ella regresaba a su asiento cuando se encotro con su novio que le preguntaria lo siguiente

_Helga que pasa porque cuando te mencionaban a Hillwood o escuchabas la cancion que esta apunto de cantar Arnold te ponias triste

Helga sabia que no podia mentirle

_esta bien antes de que te conociera yo amaba a Arnold eso fue hasta que el se mudara a NY lo te conoci y pense poder arrancar el amor que sentia por el contigo

_ aun lo amas

_por favor por que me lo preguntas

_ porque cuando me dices te amo no suena verdadero

_ pero yo te amo

_dime la verdad

_yo te amo tonto

_solo quiero la verdad aun lo amas

_ si aun lo amo dijo frustrada y no creo que un dia deje de amar

_eso era todo lo que queria dijo el levantadose de su asiento

_ adónde vas

_ no tiene caso que me quede si solo vine a verte y se que no me amas me regreso a Seattle

_no te vayas

_ojala seas feliz ya sin mentiras

_ pero

_adios helga

eras tu ( leonel garcia)

 _ **La constante sensación**_

 ** _de que todo ira mejor_**

 ** _Aunque no tuviera explicación_**

 ** _Y ese tono casi azul_**

 ** _Y el sutil toque de perfección_**

 ** _Esa voz que me llegada_**

 ** _Cuando estaba frente al mar_**

 ** _Que calmaba todo mi interior_**

 ** _No estaba en mi imaginación_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _Eras tu la que daba a este mundo_**

 ** _Este color_**

 ** _Eras tu con tu amor_**

 ** _Eras tu es brillo_**

 ** _Es resplandor la gota de magia_**

 ** _En este sabor_**

 ** _Eras tu mi amor_**

 ** _La total seguridad_**

 ** _De que nada iba a fallar_**

 ** _De que no podíamos fracasar_**

 ** _Esa luminosidad que no_**

 ** _Dejaba de estar_**

 ** _Ni en la mas profunda obscuridad_**

 ** _Esa nueva cualidad_**

 ** _De poder adivinar_**

 ** _Lo que es falso y lo que es verdad_**

 ** _Han abandonado la ciudad_**

 ** _coro_**

 ** _Eras tu con tu amor_**

 ** _Eras tu es brillo_**

 ** _Es resplandor la gota de magia_**

 ** _En este sabor_**

 ** _eras tu mi amor_**

Helga se sentia inmensamente mente triste que salio del lugar y se encontro a Arnold esta le pegaba en el pecho diciendo_ por que lo hiciste porque lo hiciste ,a lo que el abrazo a la rubia que le preguntaba entre lagrimas el la beso.

mientra tanto amber que se habia enamorado de Arnold veia la escena irritada

_no es posible yo queria Arnold para mi

_ dejalos ellos estan destinados a estar juntos dijo una voz detras de ella

_quien eres

_ soy el ex novio de Helga

_y como es que esto no te molesta

_porque se que ella no me ama

_y por lo visto ellos se aman

_no podemos hacer nada si ellos se quieren y cualquiera intento por separalos seria en vano

regresando con los rubios

_Helga Geraldine Paraki que no te quepa duda yo te amo

_y entoces porque eligiste irte

_ yo no lo elegi

_pero lo que dijo olga

_el tiene razón el no lo elijó tuvo que irse dijo olga que llegaba con la pareja

_ pero lo que dijiste

_ te menti Helga queria que no te sintieras triste al saber que tuvo que escoger entre tu y sus padres y se me ocurrió mentirte diciendote que el queria irse

_ pero Olga como pudiste dijo Helga al enterarse de la mentira

_queria evitar que sufrieras pero te cause mayor sufrimiento con esto y a ti también Arnold al ver que Helga casi te odiaba

_se que lo hiciste para que no sufriera pero te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que hubieras evitado si todos estos años me hubieras dicho esto

_ lo se Helga se que no puedo reparar lo pasado pero ustedes pueden construir un futuro juntos

_y eso haremos Olga eso haremos

y con eso olga se fue dejando a dos rubios besando con un nuevo horizonte juntos como siempre debio haber sido

fin

 **y con esto termino eras tu mi primer fanfic y antes que nada permitanme disculparme a todos los que estaban esperando el final como lo dije en mi otro fanfic el jucio tuve y tengo todavía problemas tecnicos con la tablet que escribo este fanfic , yo ya tenia el capítulo desde julio pero paso esto hasta horita gracias a mi wii u he podido escribir y espero que les haya gustado espero las reviews con eso me ayudan a mejorar sin mas por el momento iberius se despide y ah antes que se me olvide este fanfic tendra un epílogo ahora asi adios**


End file.
